A shelf is a flat and often horizontal surface that is used to store and or display items at home, business establishments, or stores. A shelving unit is a plurality of shelves combined together for maximum storage capacity; shelving units may come in a range of designs each with its specific functions. The majority of shelving units are composed of a rigid body containing thick pieces of wooden or metallic slabs arranged together to create a plurality of shelves that cover a substantial amount of space; these designs most often require multiple people for transportation and installation. Some of the more luxurious shelving units utilize the ceiling and or the wall to create the support structure for the shelves and as a result are extremely complicated when it comes to transportation and installation. For the majority of population these designs provide adequate shelving space and are worth the initial transportation and installation requirements. Furthermore, for many individuals there is never enough shelf space to accommodate the items that they may have. However, adding more shelves can lead to clutter and space restrictions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shelving unit that is portable, collapsible, and can be used as temporary shelf space whenever a user desires. This type of shelf is ideal for street merchants, college students, traveling salesman, daily use, and other similar careers and or situations. The present invention may be assembled substantially faster than the average shelving unit and in the collapsed state takes up a small amount of space and thus allowing the user to easily store the shelving unit under the bed, in the closet, and other small spaces. Additionally, the small nature of the collapsed unit creates an ideal size and weight for transportation purposes.